Juste une âme
by Baka27
Summary: Rune n'était rien quand il était entré dans ce tribunal. Il était à peine un gamin, non, une âme de gamin pourchassé par un spectre aimant l'embêter. Puis il y avait eu Minos.


Bonjour ! :D Ou bonsoir XD C'est ma première fic dans ce fandom ! (D'ailleurs Zexy, si tu passes par là, je ne posterais pas les autres)

**Titre:** Juste une âme.

**Résumé:** Rune n'était rien quand il était entré dans ce tribunal. Il était à peine un gamin, non, une âme de gamin pourchassé par un spectre aimant l'embêter. Puis il y avait eu Minos.

**Rating:** Euuhhh... J'sais pas, je dirais T XD

**Avertissement:** ...Idem, je sais pas XD Ah si: c'est ma première fic Saint Seiya, j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas OOC... Aussi, je déteste ce que j'écris. Sincèrement. Donc bon, j'espère également que ce ne sera pas trop nul ^^"

Autre chose, si vous trouvez que cette fic à des ressemblances avec celle de Zexy D Heart, c'est normal, puisque toutes deux sont inspirées d'un délire qu'on s'est faites ensemble XD

**Genre:** Amitié je dirais XD

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi XD Ah si, l'infirmerie des Enfers m'appartient XD (quoique XD)

**Autre:** C'est un OS, mais si vpous voulez une suite (ce dont je doute fortement), n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^ Je met en "complete" pour le moment ^^

Bonne lecture :3 Enfin j'espère ;w;

* * *

Le garçon de sept ans courait. Il courait de toutes ses forces pour échapper aux spectres qui le pourchassaient. Ils ne le lâchaient pas, le forçant à s'épuiser pour le rattraper. Il faisait donc de son mieux pour pousser sur ses fines jambes qui fléchiraient sûrement dans peu de temps. Il soufflait avec difficulté, ses beau yeux violets écarquillés. Il se tenait à moitié les côtes, ayant deux points de côté douloureux. Il sentait son sang pulser dans son corps, il était exténué.

Soudain, il entendit l'un des spectres se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il accéléra tant bien que mal, mais était à bout de force. Il le sentit toucher ses longs cheveux argentés, et tenta de faire volte-face pour partir dans la direction inverse, mais l'autre avait déjà attrapé les fils d'argent. Il siffla de douleur, larmes aux yeux, quand il sentit la poigne de l'autre.

Il entendit ensuite un grand rire qui lui fit tourner la tête.

- Eh bien Rune, tu as du mal à courir ? Ricana Zelos.

Zelos. (1) Ce satané spectre lui faisait constamment du mal, juste pour le plaisir de le voir pleurer. Il avait pourtant à peu de choses près le même âge que lui, mais s'amusait à le torturer. Il était souvent accompagné de deux spectres dont il ignorait le nom. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ces deux-là. Une fois, quand Zelos était allé trop loin, le premier l'avait défendu, suivit du second. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, les deux voulaient juste jouer avec lui. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il ne voulait pas ? Ses oreilles vibraient et il voyait flou à chaque fois. Ils avait une ouïe hypersensible, et certains spectres s'amusaient énormément de le voir tituber, quand un son un peu trop fort avait éclaté, un visage douloureux et ses améthystes cherchant des repères.

Il réussit à se défaire de la prise du spectre pendant qu'il avait un moment d'inattention, et il en profita pour courir vers le premier endroit qu'il voyait.

Le tribunal du silence.

Essoufflé, il s'assit contre une colonne et ferma les yeux. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras, des larmes au coin des yeux.

_Je ne sert à rien ici..._ Gémit-il intérieurement. Je ne servirait jamais à personne...

Il rouvrit ses prunelles et se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_Oh-oh..._

Ils songea au Seigneur Minos, qui était très imbu de lui-même et surtout très pompeux. Ce juge n'aimait pas trop les enfants. Appelons un chat un chat, il les détestait. Un autre chose qu'il haïssait, c'était qu'on le dérange. Terrorisé, Rune se dirigea plus loin dans le tribunal. Il regardait partout, craignant de voir le juge sortir du moindre coin d'ombre pour le tourmenter. Pourtant, Rune savait très bien où il se trouvait habituellement.

De plus, d'après ce qu'on disait, les autres juges voulaient que quelqu'un le seconde, et en parlant de ''quelqu'un'' ils parlaient bien entendu des enfants. Cependant, le Griffon était une fois sorti pour regarder les jeunes spectres, mais les avait dédaigné dès la première minute.

A moitié plongé dans ses pensées, l'argenté entendit des voix. Il s'immobilisa, à moitié caché. Il savait que c'était mal d'écouter, mais il avait peur et ne savait que choisir entre un spectre le faisant souffrir chaque seconde et un juge potentiellement dangereux. Il décida d'écouter.

- ...Non Rhad', je ne prendrait pas de procureur ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapporte.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu te tues quasiment à la tâche !

Un soupir.

- Tu sais bien pourquoi, les seuls "adultes" ici sont les trois juges, Pandore est une adolescente et Hadès est encore jeune. Ne parlons pas des braillards.

- Tu sais, des enfants calmes, ça existe.

Cette fois-ci, un ricanement.

- Je croirais aux miracles quand j'en verrais un...

Un sourire dans la voix.

- Ton miracle, je crois qu'il est là.

- Hein ?

- Rune, approche.

Quand Rhadamante dit son nom, Rune se sentit mourir une fois encore. Il déglutit difficilement, puis s'approcha à pas lents, yeux baissés sur le sol. La Wyvern sourit.

- Tu sais, on va pas te manger... Quoique Minos en serait capable !

- Rhada', tu es franchement con. Fit le Griffon en roulant les yeux.

- Pfft, je suis sûr que tu bouffes jamais, t'es dans tes papelards.

- Désolé d'aimer mon travail.

Rune ne savait pas comment réagir. Après tout, il n'était rien comparé aux deux juges. Ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre au fur et à mesure de leur joute verbale, qu'il contemplait sans oser faire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut quand Rhadamanthe se souvint de sa présence que Minos fut intéressé.

- Enfin bref ! Hein ? Oh ! Désolé Rune ! Je t'avais... Complètement oublié...

Minos haussa un sourcil. Ce gamin était toujours là, silencieux et immobile au point qu'ils l'oublient ?

Rune déglutit quand il vit que le Griffon, plongé dans ses pensées, avait posé son regard sur lui. Il le regarda également, et Rhadamanthe s'éclipsa. Minos le remarqua après quelques minutes.

- Crétin de Wyvern, il m'a laissé tout seul... Grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Enfin ! Dit-il en se tournant vers l'autre, qui tressaillit. Donc, tu t'appelles Rune, c'est ça ?

Le sus-nommé balbutia, hésitant:

- Euh, oui... J-je m'appelle Rune... Mais je ne vois pas... Comment je pourrait... Devenir votre second puisque... Je suis... Le seul à... A ne pas avoir d'armure...

Je jeune avait baissé la tête en fin de phrase et Minos haussa un sourcil.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu un Spectre ?

Le garçon eu un pauvre sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en était un...

- Dans ce cas, qu'es-tu ?

- Juste une âme... Un âme insignifiante qui se fait tourmenter par les autres tellement elle est faible.

Minos fronça les sourcils. S'il était une âme, que faisait-il ici ? Oh et puis, peu importe. Cependant, un détail le fit tiquer.

- Tu te fais... Tourmenter par les autres ? Pourquoi cela ?

- Oh, ça... Fit Rune, calme mais un peu triste. Tout simplement parce que je suis faible et que j'ai un immense point sensible qu'ils exploitent pour me faire souffrir.

- Ton "point sensible" ne doit pas être si horrible que ça, tout de même !

- ...Je suis hypersensible au bruit, et si l'ambiance qui m'entoure est trop bruyante je peux avoir d'énormes maux de têtes et je suis totalement déboussolé... Expliqua-t-il.

_Je vois... _Pensa Minos. _Un énorme désavantage pendant les batailles._

Il réfléchit longuement. _Attendez une minute..._

- Tu as bien dit que TOUS les spectres avaient eu leur armure ? Demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

- C'est exact... Répondit l'autre, intrigué.

- Même cet abruti notoire de Zelos ?

- Oui, tout le monde, même Zelos...

_Eh bien, si même ce débile a réussi à l'avoir..._ Songea le Griffon.

Il ne foutait rien, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire... Oh, et puis jetons-nous à l'eau.

- Si même ce fainéant à réussit à l'avoir en paressant toute la journée, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais ne pas avoir de Surplis...

- Mais... Débuta Rune, je passe mon temps à fuir... Comment pourrais-je l'obtenir ?

- Tu dois t'en montrer digne.

Le plus petit ne répondit rien, réfléchissant. Minos reprit:

- Je t'entraînerait, si tu souhaites réellement l'avoir.

Rune sursauta, choqué, et balbutia, perdant son calme:

- Qui, moi ? Mais... Mais je suis absolument nul au combat ! Je... Je ne sais même pas... Me servir d'une arme !

Minos observa le garçon paniquer d'un œil amusé.

- En premier, as-tu testé toutes les armes ? Le questionna-t-il.

- Euh, toutes les lames, de la hache à l'épée, en passant par la lance et l'arc... Énuméra-t-il.

- Tu n'as donc pas testé toutes les armes. Moi, j'utilise des fils, tu sais.

L'âme sembla réfléchir profondément.

- Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas encore testé ?... Oh, et aussi, je suis nul avec une arme mais je sais lire les souvenirs des gens ! Du coup, je vois leurs fautes...

- Vraiment ? Fit Minos, intéressé. Ce te sera d'une grande aide si tu me secondes.

- C'est vrai ? Fit le plus petit avec un air un peu plus joyeux. Ça s'est comme "réveillé" depuis que je suis aux Enfers...

- Très bien ! C'est une grande avancée. Essaie d'invoquer une arme, désormais.

Rune hocha la tête puis ce concentra. Il ferma les yeux, serra les points, et pendant plusieurs minutes, essaya...

Mais rien ne vint.

Minos secoua la tête, déçu. Rune rouvrit ses prunelles sur le sol, des larmes au coins des yeux. Il balbutia:

- Désolé... J'ai... J'ai essayé de faire apparaître des fils mais... Je n'y arrive pas...

Le Griffon sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se répéta en boucle la phrase la phrase de Rune. Soudain, il comprit.

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé spécialement d'invoquer des fils ? Pense à n'importe quoi, essaie, et continue jusqu'à ce que tu trouves. Expliqua-t-il.

Le plus petit hocha la tête dans la compréhension, et réfléchit. Cependant, il dut coupé par une voix moqueuse:

- Vous perdez votre temps, Seigneur ! Il est inutile et ne servira à rien à part vous apporter des ennuis ! Fit Zelos, dédaigneux, qui avait décidé de rentrer dans le Tribunal.

Minos faillit lui répliqué une remarque acerbe, telle que "va voir dans les bouches de Cerbère si j'y suis, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis", mais ils se retint en voyant Rune, allumant progressivement son Cosmos balbutiant. Il sourit discrètement en voyant l'argenté tenant une forme noire et étrange, qui semblait devenait de plus en plus matérielle, dans ses mains.

Hélas, il déchanta bien vite en voyant l'autre se calmer et en voyant le "nuage" devenir de plus en plus flou et transparent au fil des secondes.

_Pour une fois dans ma vie, je vais prier pour qu'un gamin dise une connerie... _Songea-t-il, amusé.

Hadès sembla avoir entendu sa prière, car Zelos continua, trop heureux du silence du juge:

- Tu vois ?! Le seigneur Minos n'essaie même pas de te défendre ! Tu es la pire des inutilités !

Ce ne fut trop pour l'enfant. Trop longtemps insulté et malmené par certains, il attendait inconsciemment sa vengeance. Et elle était là, à portée de main. Pour la première fois, Rune hurla sur quelqu'un.

- C'EST FAUX !

Zelos vit le danger arriver. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il réussit à l'esquiver. Une arme hérissée de piques s'enroula comme un serpent autour d'un spectre terrorisé.

- J'en ai assez de passer pour quelqu'un de faible ! On me frappait, on m'humiliait... Mais je viens de prouver que je ne suis pas rien ! J'ai toujours voulu exceller, et je le ferais ! Le seigneur Minos sera fier ! Et je n'aurais plus peur de vous !

Au fil de son discours, l'arme se serrait de plus en plus, petit à haleta, choqué de sa propre violence. Il libéra le spectre. Le fier Zelos était dans un sale état. Saignant à plusieurs endroits, il se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Le Griffon, blasé, s'approcha et l'examina.

- E-Est-ce qu'il va bien...? Demanda Rune, s'attendant au pire.

- Bien sûr que oui. Le rassura Minos. Cette chochotte n'a pas grand-chose, mais mieux vaut l'amener à l'infirmerie (2), au cas où il se ferait mal tout seul.

- D'accord... Soupira Rune, soulagé.

Il avait réussi. Il aurait une armure. Il serait un spectre, et il ferait tout pour que Minos l'apprécie. Tout. Il deviendrait même parfait, s'il le devait.

Il réussirait.

* * *

1: Tout en précisant qu'on avait mis Jamian au début XD Mais siiiii, le chevalier du corbeau X)

2: Oui, une infirmerie. Si si. XD

...Voilà ;w; Mes sincères félicitations si vous êtes allés jusqu'au bout de cette... Chose.

Reviews please ? N'hésitez pas à me critiquer, tant que c'est constructif :3 Je suis ouverte à tout, même aux menaces de mort XD

Baka27


End file.
